I Know You're My Dobe
by Anenchi
Summary: Apakah Sasuke bisa menemukan Naruto setelah bisa melihat kembali? Warning inside. My first fic. Silahkan membaca..


Nyehehehehhe... ini fanfic pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika tidak sempurna. Silahkan membaca..

**Disclaimer**: Seandainya Masashi Kishimoto adalah seorang Fudanshi akut dan berotak mesum seperti saya.. *Dilempar elpiji*

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Boys love, Shounen-ai, SemeUke, BoyXBoy, Sesame jenis, Yaoi. Typo. OOC. Lebih banyak dialog. Dll...

A fic for Yamada Pink a.k.a Pinky-chan

**-I Know You're My Dobe-**

"Nah, Sasuke. Kau boleh beristirahat lagi. Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih Dokter Tsunade."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Nyonya Mikoto?"

"Tentu. Sasuke, Kaa-san keluar dulu. Kau tidur saja lagi."

"Hn."

**SASUKE POV**

Huh, membosankan. Harus berapa lama lagi aku di rumah sakit dengan mata tertutup seperti ini? Aku ingin segera bisa melihat lagi. Aku rindu dengan dunia luar. Aku tidak mau tergantung pada orang lain lagi. Sudah cukup aku merepotkan Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Aniki. Kalau saja dulu aku berhati-hati, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kami-sama, semoga operasi ini berjalan dengan lancar.

**END SASUKE POV**

CKLEK..

Tap.. tap..

Sasuke yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aniki, kau kah itu?" tebak Sasuke.

"Hei, kau semakin pintar menebak. Seperti peramal saja," kata Itachi.

"Aku bukan peramal, Aniki. Karena satu inderaku tidak berfungsi, inderaku yang lain jadi semakin tajam," jawabnya.

Itachi tersenyum. "Iya.. iya.. aku tahu."

"Itachi, kau sudah datang?" tanya Mikoto yang telah datang dari ruangan Tsunade.

Itachi mengangguk. "Kaa-san dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Dari ruangan Dokter Tsunade," jawab Mikoto.

"Apa yang dikatakan Dokter Tsunade pada Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya perbanmu akan dibuka dua minggu lagi."

"Hei, kau dengar Sasuke? Dua minggu lagi kau akan bisa melihat kembali. Kau pasti rindu melihat wajah anikimu yang tampan ini," kata Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Mikoto yang mendengar hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kaa-san.. Aniki.. maaf." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku selama ini sudah menyusahkan kalian," lanjutnya.

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu Sasuke. Kau tidak menyusahkan kami sama sekali." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san benar Ototou. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat. Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu," kata Itachi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Boleh aku berjalan-jalan Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Biar aku yang menemani," potong Itachi.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke.."

"Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman, Kaa-san. Jadi kalian tenang saja."

Sasuke mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Intuisi Sasuke cukup tajam sehingga dia bisa melewati pintu tanpa menabrak atau menyenggol apapun.

'_Hebat sekali...'_ batin Mikoto dan Itachi.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itachi, cepat susul Sasuke," kata (baca: perintah) Mikoto.

"I-iya Kaa-san." Itachi lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

Dicarinya Sasuke dengan mengendap-endap. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan berjingkat supaya tidak ketahuan Sasuke. Bahkan Itachi sampai tidak memakai alas kaki (?). _'Wah, itu Sasuke. Jalannya cepat sekali'_ batin Itachi.

Itachi tetap mengikuti Sasuke dengan menjaga jarak. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Itachi sampai melihatnya dengan heran. Kenapa? Karena Itachi mengikuti Sasuke layaknya seorang singa yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya, apalagi dia tidak memakai alas kaki.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Itachi yang melihatnya juga ikut berhenti. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Takut ketahuan. Karena jika Sasuke mengetahui ada seseorang yang menguntitnya, dia akan sangat marah.

Itachi tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dilihatnya Sasuke menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping, menajamkan pendengarannya.

DEG..

'_Wah, gawat. Aku ketahuan'_ batin Itachi.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali.

'_Fiuuuh... hampir saja'_ Itachi mengelus dadanya. Dia pun kembali mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aniki.."

Baru beberapa langkah, Itachi mendengar suara datar nan dingin milik Sasuke memanggilnya. Itachi langsung terdiam dibuatnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku. Kalau tidak..." Sasuke berbalik, Itachi menelan ludah. "...rambutmu akan ku potong dan kujadikan sapu," lanjutnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur lagi dengan derasnya di pelipis Itachi. "Ahahaha.." Itachi tertawa hambar. "Ya sudah. Ka-kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar. Hati-hati Sasuke." Itachi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aniki.." panggil Sasuke lagi.

Itachi yang di panggil langsung berhenti. "A-ada apa Ototou?" tanyanya.

"Pakai sepatumu," ucap Sasuke santai.

Itachi langsung cengo. Dilihatnya sang kaki yang polos tanpa sepatu ataupun sandal. Itachi sweatdrop. _'Pantas saja dari tadi orang-orang melihatku, ternyata aku lupa memakai sepatu,'_ batinnya. Itachi langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Dasar baka aniki. Bisa-bisanya dia mengikutiku tanpa memakai alas kaki. Bikin malu saja," gumamnya. "Di mana tangga itu sih?" Sasuke meraba-raba tembok dan akhirnya menemukan pegangan tangga di sebelah kirinya. "Ini dia." Sasuke menghadap ke kiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke bawah.

"AWAS!"

Belum juga menapakkan kakinya ke anak tangga, langkah Sasuke terhenti karana sebuah teriakan yang dia yakini untuknya. Sasuke mendengar suara kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berlari-lari kecil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei, kau mau bunuh diri ya?" tanya pemuda itu sesampainya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kubilang, kau mau bunuh diri ya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Dasar Dobe. Siapa yang mau bunuh diri hah?"

"Lalu, kau mau apa di dekat tangga seperti ini? Cih, jangan panggil aku Dobe dasar Teme!" pemuda pirang itu mendengus pelan.

"Tentu saja aku mau keluar. Lagipula kalau aku mau bunuh diri lebih baik lompat dari jendela, tidak di tangga seperti ini," jawabnya ketus.

"Oh, begitu ya? Haha.. ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke merasakan tangan pemuda itu menggandeng dan menyeretnya.

"Hei-hei. Kau mau menculikku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kau diam saja dan ikut aku," suruh pemuda itu sambil tetap menarik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram, "Tapi aku ingin keluar dan menikmati udara segar, Dobe!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali Teme! Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk!" suruhnya lagi.

"Hei, ini di mana Dobe?" Sasuke meraba-raba tebok di sekelilingnya. Dingin. "Lift?"

"Yap.. kau benar. Kita akan ke lantai satu dengan lift ini, jadi kau tidak usah susah payah menuruni tangga," katanya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Entah kenapa rasa hangat dan nyaman menjalar melalui tangannya.

TING..

Pintu lift itu terbuka. "Nah, sudah sampai. Sekarang kau mau ke mana, Teme?"

Sasuke menaikkan pundaknya. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menikmati udara segar," katanya.

"Mmm..." pemuda itu mencubit dagunya dan memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Ah, ayo kita ke sana saja!" serunya.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, di sini banyak batu," ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil memapah Sasuke.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Taman.. di sini udaranya segar sekali bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya."

"Ayo duduk." Pemuda itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan yang lembut dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Uah.. nyaman sekali."

"Itu bukan duduk Dobe, tapi tidur," kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda pirang yang dari tadi bersamanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe itu langsung terbangun dan melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tiduran di sini?" tanyanya.

"Nenek-nenek sekarat juga pasti tahu, Dobe. Suara orang duduk tidak ada yang sekeras itu," jawabnya.

"Dasar Teme jelek! Kukira kau seorang peramal."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, benar juga. Dari tadi kita hanya memanggil dengan sebutan Teme-Dobe. Ah, kenalkan.." pemuda yang berada di sebelah Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan menyalami Sasuke. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

"Tidak sopan Dobe, bersalaman dengan orang lain menggunakan tangan kiri," kata Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu.." pemuda yang akhirnya kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu menundukkan kepala dan melirihkan suaranya.

"Kau kidal?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak.."

"Lalu?"

"Tangan kananku patah, tidak bisa bergerak. Jadi harus di perban seperti ini." Naruto membawa tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh tangan kanannya yang di balut dengan arm sling*.

"Oh.. maaf."

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya.

"Sasuke ya? Mmm.. tapi aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu 'Teme'"

"Dan aku juga jauh lebih suka memanggilmu Dobe."

Keduanya terdiam. Selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka tersadar. Naruto terkikik dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ahahaha... ternyata kesan pertama memang susah dilupakan," kata Naruto.

"Kau benar," Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Ne.. Teme. Boleh ku tahu kenapa matamu di tutup seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Empat bulan yang lalu aku tertabrak mobil dan setelah aku sadar, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.." Naruto mendengarkan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku di operasi, dan katanya dua minggu lagi perban ini akan di buka," lanjut Sasuke.

"Artinya dua minggu lagi kau bisa melihat, begitu kan?"

"Entahlah, aku harap juga begitu. Aku merindukan dunia luar yang sudah lama tidak ku lihat. Aku juga sudah tidak mau lagi merepotkan orang lain lagi," sahutnya.

"Hei.." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "itu bukan salahmu, yang salah adalah mobilnya tahu! Kenapa seenaknya sendiri menabrak orang. Tidak punya mata ya? Huh!" kata Naruto berapi-api.

Sasuke sweatdrop. _'mobil kan memang tidak punya mata'._

"Lalu.. kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hehe.. ini karena aku terjatuh dari tangga. Waktu itu aku terburu-buru berangkat sekolah karena aku bangun kesiangan. Lalu aku terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga. Waktu aku berdiri, tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan. Eh, ternyata patah," ceritanya panjang lebar.

Sasuke semakin sweatdrop. _'jatuh dari tangga sampai patah begitu?'_

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. "Dasar, kau ini memang benar-benar Dobe."

"Biar saja! Week.." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

Lama mereka bercengkerama satu sama lain. Tak jarang saling melemparkan ejekan atau jitakan pada lawan bicaranya. Orang-orang yang melihat pun tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban Sasuke dan Naruto. Entah kenapa mereka bisa seakrab itu, padahal baru beberapa jam lalu mereka bertemu. Tapi keakraban mereka harus berhenti karena hari sudah sore.

"Teme, ayo kita kembali. Hari sudah sore," ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto berdiri lalu menepuk celananya yang kotor karena rumput yang menempel. Diulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Ayo, pegang tanganku!"

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri. Dibersihkannya rumput yang menempel pada celananya. Seorang Uchiha harus bersih kan?

Mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah sakit sambil bergandengan tangan seperti tadi. Orang-orang tidak memperdulikan mereka. Toh orang-orang itu berpikiran bahwa Naruto sedang menolong Sasuke yang tidak bisa melihat.

"Aku antar sampai ke kamarmu," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah." Sasuke menolak.

"Hei, aku tidak mau di tuduh sebagai penculik oleh keluargamu, jadi beritahu aku kamarmu nomor berapa?" katanya sambil menyeret Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sepuluh."

"Sepuluh ya? Ah, itu dia," kata Naruto setelah menemukan angka 10 di depan sebuah kamar.

"Kenapa Sasuke belum kembali sih?" Mikoto terlihat mondar-mandir karena Sasuke tidak juga kembali.

"Tenang saja Kaa-san, pasti nanti akan pulang sendiri," jawab Itachi sambil memindah-mindah channel TV.

"Kau ini, tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan adikmu."

Itachi mendengus. _'aku lebih khawatir rambutku dijadikan sapu'_ batinnya.

"Kaa-san."

"Eh, Sasuke. Kau sudah kembali?" Mikoto melihat Sasuke di depan pintu kamar. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto. "Siapa gadis manis yang bersamamu ini Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kaa-san, dia laki-laki," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jempolnya.

"Eeeeeh?" teriak Mikoto tidak percaya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal bibi," Naruto membungkukkan badannya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"KAWAAAAAII!" teriak Mikoto sambil mencubit pipi Naruto. "Ah, ayo masuk dulu," kata Mikoto sambil merangkul Naruto. Naruto yang dipaksa masuk hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan dahsyat Mikoto.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Oh, sepertinya Mikoto lupa kalau punya anak yang bernama Sasuke. Sasuke ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu. Untung saja dia sudah terbiasa, jadi tidak masalah baginya.

'_Dasar Kaa-san, pasti begitu kalau melihat sesuatu yang manis dan imut. Sebegitu maniskah si Dobe itu? Aku jadi ingin segera melihatnya'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Ada apa Kaa-san? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri Mikoto.

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mahkluk manis di samping Mikoto. Naruto yang merasa di pandangi langsung membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Nii-san," Naruto tersenyum manis.

Semburat merah langsung keluar pada pipi Itachi setelah melihat senyum manis Naruto. Di gelengkan kepalanya agar semburat itu hilang.

"Naruto, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Bibi ke kamar mandi dulu." Naruto mengangguk. Mikoto langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Itachi lalu mendekati Naruto. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. Pemuda manis itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Naru-chan ya? Panggil saja aku Itachi-nii," suruhnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto bergidik. "I-Itachi-nii.." katanya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. O ya Naru-chan.." Itachi memegang dagu Naruto. "Kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Be-belum.." jawabnya gugup.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu.." Itachi perlahan memajukan wajahnya sambil tetap memagang dagu mungil Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

"Aniki.. ada telepon dari Dei-san." Itachi langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto menghela napas.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang entah kapan sudah berada di dalam kamar sedang memegang ponselnya. Di fokuskan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya.

'Dei-chan My Lovely Uke is calling'

Itachi cengo. Segera diambilnya ponsel itu dan segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Ha-halo Dei-chan? Ah.. tidak.. tidak. Sungguh, aku tidak melakukannya. Jangan marah padaku Dei-chan. Siap! Aku segera ke sana Dei-chan." Dan Itachi langsung melesat keluar.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatap kelakuan Uchiha itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lhoh? Mana Itachi?" tanya Mikoto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Biasa.." sahut Sasuke.

"Oh.." Mikoto hanya ber-oh-ria. "Naru-chan, kau menginap saja di sini ya?" pinta Mikoto.

"Eh?"

"Kaa-san, mau tidur di mana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidur denganmu, Sasuke," jawab Mikoto santai. Dia tidak tahu akibat yang ditimbulkannya dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Maaf bibi, tapi aku juga pasien di sini," ucap Naruto.

Pandangan Mikoto lalu tertuju pada lengan Naruto. "Benar juga. Jadi tidak bisa ya?" Mikoto terlihat kecewa.

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. "Aku akan ke sini setiap hari Bibi," ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Mikoto yang mendengarnya langsung berubah bahagia.

Naruto mengangguk. "Selama aku di rumah sakit ini, aku akan ke kamar Sasuke setiap hari. Boleh kan Bibi?"

"Tentu saja boleh Naru-chan. Ajaklah Sasuke jalan-jalan setiap hari. Dia orangnya mudah sekali bosan."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. _'Kenapa jadi begini?'_

"Kalau begitu Naru kembali ke kamar dulu Bibi. Teme, besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk jalan-jalan lagi," katanya dengan semangat. "Jaa Bibi.. Jaa Teme.."

"Hn.."

"Hati-hati Naru-chan!"

"Ya.."

-Kamar Naruto-

"Naru, kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang diketahui bahwa dia adalah ibu Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan dengan teman baru, Kaa-san," jawabnya.

"Oh.. syukurlah kau dapat teman baru. Jadi tidak bosan lagi kan?"

"Iya.." jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya. Setiap hari Naruto selalu mengajak Sasuke ke taman atau hanya bercengkerama di kamar Sasuke bersama Mikoto dan Itachi. Tak jarang Naruto mendapat cubitan dari Mikoto dan godaan dari Itachi. Tapi Naruto senang dengan semua itu.

Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Hari-harinya di rumah sakit terasa lebih berwarna dengan adanya Naruto. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, perasaannya pada Naruto bukan hanya sekedar teman.

Ya, Sasuke menyayangi Naruto. Waktu dua minggu rasanya cukup untuk menumbuhkan perasaan itu, walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangan saja Sasuke sadar bahwa dia memiliki rasa terhadap Naruto. Setiap Naruto menggandengnya pasti dia merasakan kenyamanan.

Perasaan tidak bisa di bohongi bukan?

- Di Taman-

"Ne.. Teme. Besok perbanmu dibuka kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Berarti kau bisa melihat lagi kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn"

"Kau ini. jangan Cuma 'Hn' saja Teme. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa alienmu itu," Naruto mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Dobe. Besok temani aku saat perbanku di buka ya?" pinta Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin saat pertama kali mataku dibuka, yang kulihat adalah kau." Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ehm.." Naruto berdehem. "Akan kuusahakan." Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"O iya Teme. Nanti setelah kau bisa melihat lagi, aku akan mengajakmu ke Taman Angsa," kata Naruto.

"Tempat apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pokoknya tempat itu indah sekali. Banyak angsa cantik yang berenang di danau yang ada di taman itu. Makanya tempat itu di beri nama Taman Angsa. Itu juga salah satu tempat favoritku. Aku sering sekali ke sana. Apalagi kalau sedang sedih, pasti perasaanku jadi nyaman," celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Janji." Sasuke mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku penasaran sekali dengan warna matamu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kan besok bisa kau lihat sendiri Teme."

"Tidak mau. Katakan saja, apa susahnya?" desak Sasuke.

"Ummm... Kata orang lain, kalau melihat langit mereka ingat pada mataku," jawabnya.

"Begitu ya.." gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan warna matamu Teme? Apakah sama seperti Bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Ya.."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. _'Jawaban apa itu?'_ sungutnya dalam hati.

"Dobe?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku hanya ingin menebak wajahmu seperti apa."

"Begitu ya? Boleh." Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menjulurkan kedua tangannya perlahan. Di sentuhkannya pada bagian pundak Naruto. Perlahan tangannya bergerak ke atas menuju leher, telinga, kemudian dahinya. Di rabanya dengan lembut wajah Naruto mulai dari dahi, mata, pipi, hidung, dan yang terakhir bibir mungil Naruto.

Di tangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Naruto. Diusapnya perlahan bibir mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat pada wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari pemuda di depannya, Sasuke semakin memperkecil jarak mereka. Tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, Naruto mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

Dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. _'Lembut'_ pikir Sasuke. Keduanya saling memiringkan kepala mereka supaya lebih leluasa. Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto, memperdalam ciumannya. Sesekali Sasuke mengulum bibir mungil itu sehingga bibir Naruto menjadi basah. Hanya mengulum dan menjilat, tidak ada perang antar lidah atau menjelajahi rongga mulut. Rasanya sangat cukup, mengingat mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke perlahan melepas ciumannya setelah beberapa menit. Bibir Naruto memerah, begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Entah karena malu atau kehabisan napas, yang penting dia tidak usah menyembunyikan wajahnya itu, toh Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tertegun.

"Sas.."

"Maaf..." potong Sasuke. Naruto semakin bingung dengan permintaan maaf Sasuke. "Maaf sudah menciummu tiba-tiba. Aku menyayangimu Naruto." Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Aneh mungkin karena baru dua minggu kita bertemu, dan aku juga tidak bisa melihat wajahmu. Tapi aku.."

BLUG..

"Auw.."

Kata-kata Sasuke harus terhenti karena dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk dan menerjangnya hingga Sasuke jatuh terlentang dengan Naruto di atasnya.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hehehe... aku juga sayang Teme," kata Naruto di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tetapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan balas memeluk pinggang Naruto sambil membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Terima kasih.."

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu sampai..

"Dobe, kau berat sekali."

Naruto yang dikatai seperti itu langsung terduduk di kaki Sasuke. Digembungkan pipinya sambil bertolak pinggang. Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Apa maksudmu Teme? Aku tidak gendut tahu!" sungutnya.

"Aku tidak mengataimu gendut. Aku hanya bilang kalau kau berat."

"Itu sama saja." Naruto lalu berdiri. "Ayo kita kembali," ajak Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja, Dobe?" panggil Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya. "Jalan saja sendiri."

"Dobe! Hei.. tunggu aku."

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membujuk Naruto dengan berbagai cara.

-Malamnya-

"Naruto, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Naruto berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naru mau ke kamar Sasuke, Kaa-san?" jawabnya disertai dengan cengiran lebar.

"Sasuke?" Kushina tidak tahu kalau namanya adalah Sasuke, karena Naruto menyebutnya dengan 'Teme' ketika bercerita padanya.

"Temanku Kaa-san. Yang dua minggu ini menemaniku." Naruto agak tersipu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Oh, tapi untuk apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Hanya ingin bilang kalau besok pagi Naru akan pulang."

"Kau jadi menemaninya saat perbannya di buka?"

"Tentu Kaa-san. Boleh 'kan?" pinta Naruto dengan muka memelas.

Kushina mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Sudah cepat sana," suruh Kushina.

"Dah Kaa-san.."

Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat anaknya yang terlampau semangat itu.

Naruto berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sambil memegang wajahnya yang tersipu. Sesekali dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang di taman. Sasuke menciumnya. Jantungnya berdegup ketika mengingat hal manis itu.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke tengah duduk berdua dengan seseorang di depan kamarnya.

**NARUTO POV**

Eh, itu Sasuke kan? Dengan siapa? Rambutnya panjang, Itachi-nii kah? Sepertinya bukan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati mereka. Ku sembunyikan tubuhku di antara tembok supaya bisa menguntit mereka. Sepertinya orang itu laki-laki. Tuh kan, bukan Itachi-nii. Lalu siapa?

Kulihat laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan Sasuke sambil memegang tangannya. Dan Sasuke tidak menolak sama sekali. Hah! Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku terbelalak menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan dia..

Kekasih Sasuke..

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarku. Ku remas dada kiriku. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali di sini. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes. Dengan cepat ku hapus air mata ini agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Apakah ini hanya main-main? Memang, kami baru bertemu dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi aku menyayangi Sasuke. Apakah dua minggu belum cukup untuk menumbuhkan rasa sayang? Lalu, kenapa tadi kau menciumku Sasuke? Kenapa kau bilang sayang padaku? Apakah aku hanya sebagai selingan saja? Biarpun begitu, aku tetap menyayangimu Sasuke. Terima kasih karena selama dua minggu ini kau sudah mau menjadi temanku. Selamat tinggal Sasuke...

**END NARUTO POV**

"Naruto.."

Naruto menghapus sisa air matanya dan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"I-Itachi nii?"

"Kau dari mana Naru?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Naruto berjalan dilorong.

"Aku.. aku.. ah, aku dari bawah Itachi nii," jawab Naruto bohong.

"Oh, begitu.."

"Itachi nii.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Kaa-san? Naruto di mana?" tanya Sasuke yang tengah menunggu untuk di buka perbannya.

"Kata Itachi hari ini dia ada pemeriksaan, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu," jawab Mikoto.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa. "Dasar Dobe."

Seorang dokter perempuan dan dua perawat memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah siap?" tanya dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Tsunade mulai menggunting perban yang melilit di mata Sasuke. Di bukanya perlahan memutari kepala Sasuke. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tengah harap-harap cemas. Mikoto, Itachi dan juga Fugaku ayah Sasuke. Setelah semua perban yang melilit, kapas yang ada di kedua mata Sasuke pun di buka.

"Nah Sasuke, sekarang buka matamu perlahan," suruh Tsunade.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang selama ini tidak dilihatnya. Akhirnya mata Sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampakkan warna onyx yang selama ini di sembunyikannya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bisa melihat?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk. Semuanya menghela napas lega.

"Nah, besok kau sudah boleh pulang Sasuke. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati hari-harimu Sasuke," kata Tsunade.

"Terima kasih dokter Tsunade." Tsunade mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

"Kaa-san, boleh aku keluar?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto.

"Kau mau ke mana Sasuke? Perbanmu kan baru saja di buka. Kau istirahat saja dulu," larang Mikoto.

"Tolong Kaa-san. Aku ingin melihat apa yang tidak pernah ku lihat selama ini," pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Suara berwibawa milik Fugaku Uchiha menginterupsi.

Sasuke melihat ke arah ayahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Seakan tahu yang ditanyakan Sasuke, Fugaku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Tou-san."

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar nomor 23. Kamar Naruto. Dulu Naruto pernah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa kamarnya bernomor 23. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah mendatanginya karena setiap hari Naruto bermain ke kamar Sasuke. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat tahu bahwa dia sudah bisa melihat lagi. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah orang yang dua minggu ini mengisi hatinya.

"Kamar nomor 23.. Ah, itu dia," gumam Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke tiba di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Walaupun sudah dua minggu mereka bersama tapi baru sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Di bukanya pintu itu perlahan. Tetapi yang dilihat hanya seorang perawat yang tengah membereskan tempat tidur.

"Maaf.."

Merasa ada yang memanggil, perawat itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ya, ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya perawat itu.

"Ke mana pasien yang menempati kamar ini?"

"Oh, pasien yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini pagi tadi," jawab perawat itu.

Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Meminta penjelasan pada Itachi.

"Aniki!" teriak Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku soal Naruto. Dia tidak ada pemeriksaan pagi ini kan? Kau tahu kalau dia keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Tapi kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Sasuke, Naruto sendiri yang menginginkannya," jawab Itachi.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Itachi.

"Iya, Naruto sendiri yang bilang padaku..

Dan Itachi pun akhirnya menceritakan semua pada Sasuke tentang permintaan Naruto.

- 1 minggu kemudian di rumah Uchiha-

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke begitu? Sudah satu minggu ini dia sering melamun. Apa karena Naruto?" tanya Mikoto.

Mikoto dan Itachi sedang melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiam diri sambil melihat langit di balkon kamarnya.

Itachi lalu mendatangi Sasuke.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Kau masih memikirkan Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"..."

Itachi menghela napas. Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit Sasuke sering melamun. Bicara pun hanya sedikit kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, itupun jika di tanya. Sasuke yang dulunya pendiam jadi semakin pendiam setelah tidak bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya, kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Tidak dengan mata, tetapi dengan hati. Camkan itu baik-baik, Ototou." Lalu Itachi dan Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di balkon kamarnya.

"Aku akan menelepon Neji, siapa tahu dia bisa mengobati kerinduan Sasuke pada Naruto," kata Itachi pada Mikoto.

"Ya, itu lebih baik."

**SASUKE POV**

Payah.. untuk apa Neji membawaku ke toko buku seperti ini? Seorang kekasih harus menuruti apa saja kemauan pasangannya. Cih, ungkapan macam apa itu? Lebih baik aku melihat-lihat saja. Toh sudah terlanjur sampai di toko buku ini.

Eh? 100 macam aneka masakan ramen? Memang ada buku seperti ini? Tapi, bicara soal ramen aku jadi teringat dengan Naruto. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia sangat suka sekali dengan yang namanya ramen. Haaaaah... Dobe. Kau di mana sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu..

**END SASUKE POV**

Sasuke tersenyum miris ketika melihat buku itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya menjulur ke arah buku itu untuk mengambilnya. Tak di sangka seseorang juga ingin mengambil buku itu. Jadi tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan.

DEG..

'_Sentuhan ini..'_

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke seseorang itu. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, bibirnya mungil. Manis sekali. Ya, dia adalah Naruto. Seseorang yang mengisi hati Sasuke saat ini. Keduanya tertegun, saling menatap satu sama lain.

Onyx bertemu sapphire..

Sasuke semakin mempererat genggamannya. Berusaha mengingat rasa yang muncul dari sentuhan itu. Sentuhan ini, kehangatan ini..

"Naruto.." gumam Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke yang satu lalu menyentuh pipi pemuda di depannya dengan lembut. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati kelembutan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Naruto.." panggilnya sambil menatap mata seindah langit itu.

"Kau Naruto kan? Kau benar-benar Namikaze Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sa-"

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara memotong kata-katanya. Neji mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. "Eh? Kau kenal dengan pemuda ini?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku pada malaikat di depannya. Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan Neji. Di tatapnya pemuda berambut panjang itu.

'_Dia..'_

Naruto segera menarik tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke dan menepis tangan yang berada di wajahnya. Sasuke terkesiap. Dilihatnya pemuda di depannya. Badannya sedikit bergetar dan mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, kau salah orang." Pemuda manis itu berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Neji yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa bertanya.

"Neji, kau pulang saja sendiri. Aku ada urusan," suruh Sasuke.

"Eh? Lho? Sasuke!" panggilan Neji tidak dihiraukan Sasuke karena pemuda itu langsung menyusul Naruto.

Neji hanya menaikkan bahunya melihat pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang terkadang ditabraknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah namun dia terus berlari. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada pemuda manis berambut pirang itu. Satu minggu tidak bertemu dan akhirnya bertatapan muka, Naruto malah menjauhinya. Keinginannya untuk memeluk dan mencium Naruto pupus sudah, karena pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mengamati setiap orang dan setiap tempat yang di lewatinya. Berharap Naruto adalah salah satu orang itu atau berada di salah satu tempat yang dilihatnya.

'_Dobe.. kau ada di mana?'_

"_Pokoknya tempat itu indah sekali. Banyak angsa cantik yang berenang di danau yang ada di taman itu. Makanya tempat itu di beri nama Taman Angsa. Itu juga salah satu tempat favoritku. Aku sering sekali ke sana. Apalagi kalau sedang sedih, pasti perasaanku jadi nyaman,"_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Naruto terlintas di pikirannya.

'_Taman Angsa. Ya benar. Pasti dia ada di sana. Sial! Kenapa aku tidak ingat selama seminggu ini,'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke berbelok menuju Taman Angsa itu. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Narutonya ada di sana.

Sasuke tiba di sebuah taman. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari tanpa istirahat. Keringatnya mengucur dengan deras. Dia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya sebentar, karena Sasuke langsung menjelajahi taman itu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah pohon rindang. Di bawahnya ada seseorang berambut pirang sedang duduk meringkuk. Sasuke mendekat ke arah seseorang itu.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke.

Naruto yang merasa di panggil langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Matanya yang sembab langung terbelalak kaget. Dia pun segera berdiri.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf, kau salah orang," ujar Naruto. Dia segera berbalik dan akan pergi sebelum tangan Sasuke meraih lengannya dan memeluknya.

Naruto yang kaget tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Dobe.."

Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat. Naruto hanya diam. Tidak menolak dan tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Naruto, aku tahu kau adalah Dobeku, jadi jangan pergi lagi dariku."

"Lepas," lirih Naruto.

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Di lepasnya pelukan itu dan ganti mencengkeram pundaknya. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih 'kan? Jadi jangan menemuiku lagi," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Pergilah ke tempat kekasihmu! Jangan menemuiku lagi!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Yang kucintai hanya kau, Dobe!" balas Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa lelaki yang bersamamu tadi? Waktu di rumah sakit kau juga bersamanya 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil.

"Haaaah..." Sasuke menghela napas sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang itu. "Ternyata kau benar-benar Dobe," lanjutnya.

Naruto tidak terima dikatai Dobe. "Apa maksudmu Teme? Cepat jelaskan padaku. Atau aku akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanmu!" tantang Naruto.

"Dia hanya temanku Dobe, tidak lebih."

"Bohong."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau cemburu Dobe?"

"Ti-tidak!" sanggah Naruto dengan muka yang memerah.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Enak saja," katanya sambil berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum menarik lengan Naruto sehingga Naruto terjatuh di pangkuan Sasuke, membelakanginya. Sasuke langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto. Dagunya bertumpu pada pundak Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Di sangat merindukan kehangatan ini.

Naruto sedikit memberontak akan perlakuan Sasuke. Tetapi dia langsung diam ketika Sasuke mencium lehernya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum bicara.

"Laki-laki itu bernama Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Dan aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengannya karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Kau tahu? Gaara sangat posesif terhadap Neji. Dia bahkan bisa menghancurkan desa ini jika tahu Neji berselingkuh. Maka dari itu Neji sangat patuh terhadap Gaara," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke sedikit merinding. "Oh.. jadi begitu. Kasihan sekali Neji-san."

"Kau benar," Sasuke mengiyakan. "Aku sampai tidak tahu yang mana Seme yang mana Uke?" lanjutnya.

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Umm.. Teme, maafkan aku karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba. Maafkan aku yang seolah-olah tidak mengenalmu. Maaf-"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong karena telunjuk Sasuke yang berada di bibirnya.

"Sssst... Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang.." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto sehingga menghadapnya. "...aku sudah menemukanmu, Dobeku," katanya sambil mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa diam sambil berusaha menahan untuk tidak tersipu.

"Kau manis sekali.. sangat manis.." Sasuke membelai seluruh wajah Naruto, perlahan dan lembut. Sama seperti saat dia menyentuh wajah Naruto dulu. Naruto semakin tersipu dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Lama Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto, sampai..

"Eh?"

Naruto terkesiap. Dia menatap Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Matamu tidak seperti langit," kata Sasuke sambil menatap lekat mata Naruto.

"Begitu... lalu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Matamu lebih indah dari langit, lebih indah dari samudera, lebih indah dari batu sapphire, dan lebih indah dari apapun di dunia ini.." jawabnya.

Wajah Naruto memanas. Ah, tidak hanya wajahnya. Tetapi seluruh tubuhnya memanas karena kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Kau juga.."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Naruto memandang mata Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Matamu berbeda dengan Itachi-nii dan bibi Mikoto. Matamu lebih pekat dan lebih indah. Seperti langit malam yang sering kupandangi saat di balkon kamar," balasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum memandang malaikat di depannya itu. Dielusnya rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Tangannya berhenti di tengkuk Naruto. Dibawanya kepala pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Naruto..." bisiknya.

Wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat sehingga mereka bisa saling bertukar nafas. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata onyxnya perlahan. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke, perlahan menyembunyikan mata birunya yang indah itu.

Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Ciuman yang sangat mereka rindukan...

Tangan Sasuke semakin menekan tengkuk Naruto dan tangan yang lain memeluk pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Naruto pun sekarang melingkari leher Sasuke, menyamankan posisinya.

Kedua bibir itu saling memagut dan melumat satu sama lain. Sasuke menggigit lembut bibir bawah Naruto, seakan meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto dengan senang hati membuka bibir mungilnya itu. Lidah Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalamnya, mengklaim yang ada dalam rongga mulut itu.

"Nnnn.."

Erang Naruto saat Sasuke menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke kini mengajak lidah Naruto untuk berdansa. Pertama memang agak ragu-ragu, tapi Sasuke dengan lembut mengajarinya sehingga kini Naruto bisa mengikuti sasuke.

Lama mereka berciuman. Kebutuhan akan oksigen menjadi alasan untuk menyudahinya. Perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sehingga ada benang tipis yang terhubung antara bibir mereka. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan menghapus sedikit saliva di sudut bibir Naruto. Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu. Tapi kemudian dia balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Aishiteru.. My Dobe.."

"Aishiteru yo.. My Teme.."

"Ne.. Teme? Kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal di bawah sini?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Oh, jangan lupakan Naruto yang masih duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"I-itu.."

END

OMAKE

Ini adalah percakapan saat Naruto melihat NejiSasu di rumah sakit.

"Ayolah Sasuke, tolong bantu aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Oh, jangan begitu Sasuke, tolonglah temanmu ini.."

"Itu salahmu sendiri."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Sasuke, itu bukan salahku. Wanita itu yang genit padaku."

Bingung? Mari saya jelaskan.

Neji datang ke rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuan Sasuke karena kekasihnya, yaitu Gaara, sedang ngambek. Hal itu dikarenakan karena kemarin saat Neji mengantar Gaara ke toko buku, ada seorang wanita yang dengan sengaja menabrak Neji dan memeluknya. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung marah dan meninggalkan Neji di toko buku.

Setelah kejadian itu, Gaara tidak mau bertemu dengan Neji sama sekali. Jangankan bertemu, membalas sms atau menjawab telepon saja tidak mau. Oleh karena itu Neji meminta bantuan pada Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke.." pinta Neji dengan nada memelas.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya," suruh Neji.

Alis Sasuke berkedut. "Aku kan tidak bisa melihat, Neji."

"Benar juga." Neji berpikir. "Ah, bilang saja kau mempercayaiku. Kita kan teman sejak kecil."

"Apa untungnya buatku?"

"Sasukeee..." Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengar nada manja Neji. "Sasukeee.. ayolah bantu aku.." Sasuke tetap diam. "Sasukeeeee..." Neji berjongkok di depan Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Neji! Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentak Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau menolongku," kata Neji.

"Iya-iya.. akan kubantu. Sekarang lepaskan!" suruh Sasuke yang pada akhirnya mengalah. Neji menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Dan pada saat itu sepasang mata biru memandang mereka tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Naruto.."

Naruto menghapus sisa air matanya dan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"I-Itachi nii?"

"Kau dari mana Naru?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Naruto berjalan dilorong.

"Aku.. aku.. ah, aku dari bawah Itachi nii," jawab Naruto bohong.

"Oh, begitu.."

"Itachi nii.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja.."

Naruto mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Tolong katakan pada Sasuke kalau aku tidak bisa menemaninya besok."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Katakan saja kalau aku ada pemeriksaan besok pagi." Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. "Ah, satu lagi. Tolong jangan beritahu Sasuke tentang ciri-ciriku," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah kalian saling menyayangi?"

Naruto terkesiap. "Aku.. aku merasa tidak pantas bersama Sasuke." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi, kalau Sasuke memaksa ingin tahu ciri-cirimu bagaimana?"

"Kalau dia menyayangiku, dia pasti bisa menemukanku," jawab Naruto.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Naruto?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

Naruto menatap Itachi. "Aku yakin Itachi-nii. Tolong..."

Itachi kemudian tersenyum kecil walaupun matanya ikut menyiratkan kesedihan. Dia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Kalau itu maumu, akan kulakukan.."

END OMAKE

#

*Arm Sling: Pembalut yang dipakai ketika tangan patah. Biasanya dikalungkan di leher supaya tangan yang patah tidak bergerak.

#

Nyaaaa... akhirnya selesai. Pantesan fic ini nggak jadi-jadi, ternyata wordnya lebih dari 5000 *ditendang*

Maaf ya Pinky-chan.. nunggunya lama. Biasa, orang malas nih! *contoh yang buruk*

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya jelek, banyak typo, nggak asik dan nggak ada feelnya. Maklum, saya baru di sini, jadi butuh bantuan dari senior-senior sekalian..

Kalau ada yang nanya ngapain NejiSasu ke toko buku, itu karena Gaara yang nyuruh. Sebagai permintaan maaf Neji. Kan dulu beli bukunya nggak jadi gara-gara insiden ada wanita yang nabrak Neji. Kebetulan Itachi telepon Neji buat menemani Sasuke biar nggak ngelamun terus, jadi sekalian saja beli buku buat Gaara. Terus ungkapan yang diomongin Sasuke itu ungkapan yang dibuat Neji. Karena Neji adalah Seme takut Uke. Begitulah kira-kira penjelasannya *khayalan tingkat tinggi*

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Yamada Pink a.k.a Pinky-chan. Semangatnya yang luar biasa memotivasi saya untuk bergabung di FFn ini. Semoga Pinky-chan suka ya... ^_^

Sekian saja dari saya. Tak usah panjang lebar lagi karena ficnya sudah sangat panjang. Silahkan review jika berkenan, atau flame juga boleh. Saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya.

Dadaaaaaa...


End file.
